


правила игры с фантомным вором

by serithe



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serithe/pseuds/serithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Сердце, — он тыкнул пальцем в грудь Шиничи, — сейчас бьётся быстрее, чем при Мори-чан, не так ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	правила игры с фантомным вором

Это было тёплое воскресенье середины июня, когда Хаттори и Казуха внезапно предложили Шиничи с Ран прогуляться в районе Токио, где чаще всего являлся Кайто Кид, потому как Тоояме захотелось посмотреть представление фокусников-виртуозов, которые приехали туда со всего света, чтобы показать своё мастерство. К тому же неподалёку оттуда открылось кафе-кондитерская, которая по слухам, уже завоевала любовь всех посетивших, какие тут могут быть вопросы.

Было двенадцать часов дня, когда вся четвёрка прибыла на место и пошла в кондитерскую, уж очень девушкам хотелось попробовать тамошние сласти, а парням уже просто было невмоготу им перечить.

Когда они прибыли в место назначения, то оказались не в очень-то большом помещении, но атмосфера внутри была приятная, а на фоне играл слабо слышимый джаз. Персиковый и чёрный идеально сочетались, а мягкие, судя по виду, диванчики придавали этому месту какой-то свой уют. Несколько стеклянных витрин давали на рассмотрение несколько видов тортов, различных пирожных и конфет. Это место действительно было восхитительным.

Все собирались уже пойти сделать заказ, но внезапно Ран остановилась, глядя в сторону, из-за чего неожидающий детектив Востока чуть не врезался в неё, а остальные были вынуждены застыть на месте.

— Хакуба-кун? — прозвучало из уст Мори, которая прижимала сжатую ладонь к своей груди. Голос её звучал будто она была в недоумении. Остальная компания, услышав знакомое имя, повернула голову по направлению взгляда девушки и их глаза встретились с чужой радужкой цвета сепии.

Хакуба Сагуру сидел за столиком возле окна и удивлённо смотрел на своих старых знакомых.

— Ран-сан! Ещё и Кудо-сан, Хаттори-кун и… Казуха-чан, если не ошибаюсь, — с улыбкой произнёс Сагуру, глядя на собравшихся детективов и их барышень, откладывая бумаги, которые до селе он держал в своих руках, на стол. — Какая приятная встреча.

— О, привет, Хакуба-кун! — тут же отозвалась Тоояма, махая рукой в приветственном жесте. Уголки её губ приподнялись, счастливо и выглядели очаровательно.

— Давно не виделись, Хакуба, — поздоровался Шиничи, с каким-то облегчением в голосе, хмыкнув.

— Какого чёрта ты тут забыл? — недовольно пробурчал Хейджи, скрестив руки на груди и хмурясь, гневно. Не нравился ему этот «заграничный детектив», как ни посмотри. — Ты разве не должен быть за границей? Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?

— А ты, как я погляжу, как всегда приветлив, Хаттори-кун, — спокойно ответил Сагуру, отпивая чай и возвращая своё внимание на бумаги. Идеально спокойный удав привыкший к буйным характерам (та же Аоко, что уж говорить про Кайто) внутри поблагодарил своих одноклассников за ежедневную бурную деятельность. — К твоему сведению я уже год учусь в Старшей Экоды, что находится неподалёку отсюда. А сижу я здесь, потому что должен сегодня пойти на представление виртуозов-фокусников.

— Правда? — спросила Ран, хлопнув в ладоши, но вопрос был скорее риторическим, нежели действительно нуждался в ответе. — Тогда, может, пойдёте с нами?

— Точно-точно! — тут же поддержала её подруга. Чем больше, тем веселее, не так ли? — И здесь вместе посидим. Одному, наверное, скучно.

— Если вы беспокоитесь о моём одиночестве, то всё в порядке — в скором времени ко мне кое-кто присоединиться, но, думаю, этот человек не откажет, если вы захотите присоединиться, — ответил Хакуба, улыбаясь уголками губ и отмечая как напрягся Хейджи. «Видимо, они так и не продвинулись» — не без довольства где-то внутри, заметил блондин.

Девушки посмотрели друг на друга, радостно, и со словами «Вот и отлично!» пошли делать заказ, оставляя парней одних. В сладостях они разбирались куда лучше, чем их ухажеры, поэтому те решили сразу сесть, а выбор оставить за прекрасным полом.

— Кто-то должен присоединиться? Неужели девушка? — издевательски поинтересовался Хаттори, присаживаясь напротив Сагуру. Шиничи же решил сделать наоборот и сел на один диванчик с Хакубой, ведь так было выгоднее для них, если бы их дорогие дамы присели рядом.

— Хаттори! — выразил недовольство Шиничи, бросая на него взгляд суженных от раздражения глаз. Нет, он, конечно, понимал причины неприязни Хейджи, но прошла уже уйма времени, но этот издевательский тон ему вправду очень не понравился. Были моменты, когда они шутили друг над другом, но такой интонации не было.

Видимо, это было особое. Специально для Хакубы Сагуру (впрочем, не удивительно, ибо кое-кто помимо него делал для «заграничного» детектива такие же исключения).

— Всё в порядке, Кудо-сан, — Хакуба как-то грустно выдохнул, доставая телефон и быстро печатая на нём что-то. — Тот, кто должен прийти — мой близкий друг, но не дай Бог мне такую девушку, страдающую _клептоманией_ , — когда Сагуру закончил писать (по-видимому сообщение, поскольку перед последним нажатием прозвучал стандартный сигнал отправки), он вернул устройство связи на место, а тем временем Хаттори и Кудо осмысляли сказанное их «другом-детективом».

Поверить в то, что такой человек как Хакуба связался с вором было как-то не очень в способностях их ума и они решили, что это просто выражение. Как же они ошибались.

Когда девушки вернулись, то Казуха села с Хейджи и потянула Ран за собой, чему расстроился Шиничи (не так уж сильно, как хотелось бы), но виду не подал. Они ведь подруги как никак. Мори тут же согласилась, потому что все ещё не привыкла к их с Кудо отношениям и смущалась его, когда дело доходило до мелочей, которые делают обычные парочки. Хотя, она считала, что ей не сильно повезло вообще.

Она любила своего друга детства уже давно, но их отношения всё никак не могли настроиться на нормальный лад. Всё шло как-то не так. Наперекосяк.

Незаметно завязался разговор, переросший в бурное обсуждение всего, что только приходило в голову. И когда их диалог был в самом разгаре, дверь открылась, пошатнув китайский ветерок и издав приятный для слуха звон. Несколько людей, особо любопытных скользнули к входу взглядом и тут же охнули, восхищённо, поворачивая голову в сторону зашедшего гостя. Остальным стало интересно, и они тоже решили поглядеть, что же вызвало такую бурную реакцию и, естественно, компания детективов и дам была среди них.

У входа стояла девушка, похожая больше на фарфоровую куклу, сделанную руками мастера, который с рождения создавал прекрасных искусственных человечков в своей мастерской. Наверно, ни одна модель в мире не могла сравниться с этим совершенством.

Она была высокой, наверно с Шиничи ростом и вообще лицом чем-то на него похожая, с длинными ногами и худыми руками, на которых были тонкие изящные пальцы, как если бы она была пианисткой. Её тёмно-каштановые волнистые волосы опускались чуть ниже талии, выглядя на затылке взлохмаченными. В глазах девушки горели сапфиры, с озорным огоньком, переливаясь аметистами. На губах играла лукавая улыбка и еле заметный розовый блеск придавал этой картине своё очарование. Одета она была в пышное белое платье на лямках с высоким поясом, которое едва доставало до её колен, а на ступах красовались босоножки на небольшом каблучке. С её плеча свисала небольшая бронзового цвета сумка, которая идеально вписывалась в её образ.

Господь, эта девушка была словно ангел, который спустился с небес, чтобы немного раззадорить людей внимать правилам Божьим, чтоб в раю их ждали такие красивые создания.

Девушка разглядывала посетителей, видимо, кого-то ища, и наткнувшись на компанию возле окна её взгляд остановился, а на лице заиграла улыбка, ужасно лучезарная и красивая. Шиничи почувствовал странное, но отчего-то знакомое чувство в груди от улыбки этой красавицы. В это же время Хаттори Хейджи взволнованно сглотнул, внезапно осознав, что значили те слова Сагуру о «страдающей клептоманией».

— Наконец-то, — пробубнил Хакуба, и все поняли, почему она так отреагировала на них. Когда ангел во плоти подняла руку, махая в приветственном жесте, и открыла рот, все знали кого она сейчас позовёт. Они фатально ошибались.

— Хей-чан! Давно не виделись! — вырвалось из её уст, приятным, бархатистым голосом, когда она подбежала к ним и встала возле столика. — Я так скучала!

От такого Казуха и Ран обомлели. Первая естественно пустила гневный взгляд сначала на девушку, а затем на друга детства, хотя он этого не заметил, потому что его глаза были прикованы к девушке напротив. А вот Мори, увидев реакцию свой подруги, забеспокоилась. У них и так всё было не очень, а теперь ещё из ниоткуда появилась красотка, будто с обложек глянцевых журналов.

Широко раскрыв глаза, от удивления, сидел Хакуба, смотря то на детектива Запада, то на девушку в белом и по нему было видно, что о знакомстве этих двоих он ничего не знал.

Шиничи тоже ничего не понимал, хотя незнакомка его особо не интересовала. Вначале. Но когда он уловил лёгкий аромат откуда-то знакомой туалетной воды, ему стало не по себе от странного беспокойства и чувства ностальгии.

— Кай… чан? — только и смог произнести Хейджи, пытаясь не вызывать лишних подозрений, но многочисленные теории уже плыли в умах всех сидящих. От самых ужасных до ещё хуже.

— Кто же ещё, Хей-чан? — она спокойно села с Шиничи, заставив его слегка подвинуться своим оголёнными предплечьем, и Мори еле подавила, хотевший вырваться, крик ревности, в любой момент готовая визжать от раздирающего чувства внутри. — Почему ты не сказал, что собираешься сюда? — «Кай-чан» театрально надулась, скрещивая руки на пышной груди и получая странные ревнивые взгляды двух особ, которых она мастерски игнорировала. Как и своего друга, сидевшего с немым вопросом, ясным по выражению его лица.

— Прости уж, но ты не говорила, что живёшь здесь. Ты вообще не говорила, где ты обитаешь, — ответил ей Хаттори, повторяя за девушкой, в то время как Казуха собиралась лопнуть от своего негодования от общения этих двоих. Откуда они, чёрт возьми, знакомы? Кто вообще эта незаконно прекрасная леди напротив?

— Правда? Ну, мы можем легко это исправить, Хей-чан. Отправимся ко мне домой, и я покажу всё, что я умею, — девушка подмигнула Хейджи, улыбаясь улыбкой лисицы, в то время как парень не знал смутиться ли ему из-за этой двузначности в её голосе или ударить себя по лицу от глупости ситуации. Но додумать что из этого предпринять ему не дала Тоояма, уже достаточно разгневанная и готовая рушить всё, что только попадётся под руку.

— Эй! Ты не думаешь, что тебе стоит для начала всем нам представиться? — спросила Казуха, не скрывая раздражения в голосе. Ран думала сделать что-нибудь чтобы успокоить подругу, но незнакомка на это лишь удивлённо на них взглянула и хихикнула.

— Правда, простите, где мои манеры, — промурлыкала она, подправляя волосы за ухо, на котором красовались две золотые серёжки-слезы. — Меня зовут _Веркло Юрей_ , но друзья зовут меня _«Кай-чан»_. Приятно познакомиться, — представилась Юрей и скользнула взглядом вправо.

Подруги решили, что этот взгляд был направлен на Хакубу, но Шиничи точно знал, что только что их глаза встретились и радужка была слишком знакомой, чтобы не вызвать странный дискомфорт.

— Я Тоояма Казуха, — пробубнила она, смотря куда-то в сторону. Эта девушка ей точно не нравилась. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Меня зовут Мори Ран, — она улыбнулась, протягивая «Кай-чан» руку, которую та с радостью приняла. — Тоже приятно познакомиться.

— А я Ку… — и не успел он договорить, как чужой палец коснулся его губ, затыкая и Кудо показалось, что время на долю секунды приостановило свой ход. Чужие глаза смотрели на него как-то до боли знакомо. Лукаво и самоуверенно. Сердце Ран пропустило удар.

— Можешь не представляться, Кудо Шиничи-кун, мы знакомы, — сказала она, убирая палец от его губ и смотря, как растёт в глазах Сагуру паника. Не дай Боже если сейчас всё раскроется. — Только ты не сможешь меня узнать, как бы ты не старался. Я ведь была таким _ребёнком_.

Хаттори хмыкнул, внутри ликуя, потому что в отличие от своего друга он знал, что за фрукт скрывается за маской красавицы и это невероятно его веселило. Как и Хакубу, который успокоился, вспомнив, что его соперник не так прост и детективу Востока не дастся.

— Что более интересно, «Кай-чан», как ты познакомилась с Хаттори? — вспомнив вопрос, застывший в его голове менее чем минуту назад, подал голос блондин. Ему действительно был интересен этот вопрос. Ведь Хаттори Хейджи, чёрт возьми, детектив.

— Да-да! Как вы познакомились, и кто ты вообще для Хейджи? — поддержала Казуха, все ещё дуясь. Рядом Ран лишь устало вздохнула, похлопывая подругу по плечу, успокаивая.

— Можешь не беспокоиться, девочка, я ему не интересна в таком плане, в котором ты меня ревнуешь. Я слишком опасная для такого как он, — ответила она и Шиничи, Ран с Тооямой, снова остались в неведении. Может она тоже детектив? Может кто-то из опасной организации? А может тайный агент? Множество теорий и ни одного ответа. Лишь загадка. — А познакомились мы во время ограбления Кайто Кида в Осаке.

— Кайто Кида? — проявил заинтересованность Шиничи, глядя на Веркло. Имя его главного соперника всегда вызывало у него бурную реакцию и Ран внутри чувствовала некоторое спокойствие, зная, что её возлюбленного от такой красавицы интересует больше преступник, чем сама она. — Ты как-то с ним связанна?

— Конечно! — громко сказала Юрей, глядя Кудо прямо в глаза, в то время как Хаттори и Сагуру уже подозревали, что пойдёт дальше. Они эту сцену уже триста раз проходили. — Я же его фанатка! Он такой очаровательный! Красавец, джентльмен и волшебник! Разве это не великолепно? — начала петь девушка, сияя изнутри.

Шиничи показалось что его ударила звезда восхищения. Хейджи и Хакуба хмыкнули. Они этого ожидали. Мори и Тоояма просто не знали, что сказать, но беспокойство их оставило. Фанатки Кайто Кида обычно были в него же и влюблены, а значит особо угрозу она не представляла. Жаль, не на долго.

— Но куда более интересный человек, сейчас сидит рядом со мной утыкаясь мне в правое плечо, мистер «укротитель Кида», — начала Юрей со странной и знакомой отчего-то Кудо интонацией. — Интересно, это удача или все же твой ум, — и взгляд её снова до боли знакомый. Ран резко почувствовала, что что-то связывает их. И, возможно, эта связь крепче, чем та, которая есть у неё. Она хотела спросить напрямую, но что-то внутри останавливало её.

Повисла минутная тишина, когда внезапно подошёл официант, который держал в своей руке поднос с заказом и Веркло тут же забыла о детективе Востока и вообще обо всём, восхищаясь выбором Ран и Казухи и советуя им что ещё тут лучше испробовать. И странным образом через пятнадцать минут этих девушек было не оторвать друг от друга.

— Нам уже пора, — объявил Хакуба, смотря на часы и компания тут же встала, быстро допивая напитки и пускаясь в путь.

Хакуба с Веркло шли впереди, а остальные чуть позади. Они были их гидами в этой части Токио.

Девушки отметили, что вокруг парочки впереди была какая-то своя особая идиллия и им стало немного завидно. Казуха даже будучи другом детства Хейджи не была к нему так близка, как эти простые «друзья», идущие впереди, а у Ран с Кудо всё вроде бы было хорошо, но такой гармоничности в них явно не было (особенно в последние дни).

Юрей что-то негромко говорила, они не слышали, с ухмылкой на тонких губах, а Сагуру за что-то её отчитывал, судя по выражению его лица и хмуро сдвинутым бровям. Ответами ему служили её оскал и, скорее всего, какие-то колкости.

А странное беспокойство всё не хотело отпускать Кудо Шиничи на счёт девушки. Безусловно, он доверял Хаттори, но что-то в ней было не то.

Вскоре они уже были в зале и стали рассаживаться по местам. По странному стечению обстоятельств оказалось, что их спутники сидели прямо перед ними, чему в общем-то они явно не расстроились. Более того. Шиничи вновь получил странно-знакомый взгляд от Веркло.

Помещение было невероятно большим, видимо, для того, чтобы вместить как можно больше людей. К началу представления все места были заняты и Кудо был уверен, что многие просто не успели купить билеты.

Когда фокусники один за другим начали выходить из-за кулис и показывать чудеса, девушки оживились, то и дело восхищённо вздыхая, а парни смотрели за всем этим, скучающе, догадываясь как произведённый каждый трюк.

Без особого удовольствия Кудо следил за представлением, которое исполнялось перед ним, не видя ничего волшебного в этих фокусах.

Истинной магией и искусством обмана обладал его главный враг, который каждый раз придумывал новый возможно-невозможный сценарий. Он мог бы стать его идеальным Мориарти, но он был Доном Жуаном Люпеном.

От размышлений Кудо отвлекла девушка в белом, сидящая перед ним. Удивительно, но за всю длительность представления она ни разу не вскрикнула от восторга — Юрей сидела тихо, с искренне тёплой улыбкой на губах и внимательно следила за каждым движением артистов на сцене, как будто была критиком, которого пригласили для оценки выступления.

И в этом было что-то особенно очаровательное для Шиничи, он должен был признать.

Представление оказалось довольно захватывающим, поэтому пришедшие не сразу поняли, когда был объявлен конец и прошло уже пару часов. Однако, все выходили довольными, бурно обсуждая увиденное.

Когда детективы с барышнями оказались на улице, то Казуха с Ран тут же начали комментировать каждый фокус с упоением вспоминая волшебство моментов исполнения, невозможных без чёткой подготовки, трюков. Веркло глядя на девушек умилилась и внезапно взяла Хакубу за запястье, смотря на часы.

— Уже пора… — с унынием пробубнила Юрей, привлекая чужие взгляды на себя.

Она покружилась вокруг себя, мыча себе под нос, а затем резко схватила руку Кудо и потянула на себя, заставляя приблизиться. Девушки замерли в страхе, что она сделает дальше, готовясь в любой момент остановить её, а парни устало выдохнули, подозревая, что сейчас будет.

Шиничи был в полном непонимании происходящего.

Почему имя этой девушки ему что-то напоминало, хотя он не мог понять, что именно.

Почему розовый блеск на её губах так сильно привлекал его внимание, заставляя в очередной раз скользить взглядом.

Почему сапфировые глаза, в которых иногда промелькивал цвет индиго, вызывали такое знакомое чувство радости в груди.

Почему её ухмылка заставляла его сердце биться быстрее и чувствовать прилив энергии, как от нового запутанного дела.

Почему ему казалось, что в этом белом платье она могла бы в одно мгновение украсть весь мир из-под его ног.

— Тебе следует больше интересоваться _детьми_ , с которыми общаются твои друзья, — сказала Веркло будучи лицом к лицу с Кудо, который просто смотрел на неё с выражением непонимания, — _Тантей-кун_.

Она улыбалась, так самодовольно, а в глазах играли огни, бесами, и этот тон, чёрт возьми, знакомый до ужаса.

— Парика, косметички и ваты хватило, чтобы обхитрить тебя. Теряешь хватку.

Глаза Шиничи широко раскрылись, не веря, а в следующий момент всё перед ним заволокло дымом, вскоре рассеявшимся, не оставляя от себя ничего. Даже Кайто, чёрт его побрал, Кида.

И всё внезапно встало на свои места. Это всё было так просто и прямо под носом.

Веркло значило клевер, а Юрей это фантом, а фраза про ребёнка была прямым посылом, как и внешность, почти не скрытая. И клептомания.

Девушки застыли, в непонимании.

Резко Шиничи кое-что осознал и повернулся в сторону двух детективов, глядя на них неверующим взглядом.

— Мне кажется, я чувствую жажду убийства от Кудо, — сказал Хаттори, усмехаясь.

— Идеальное убийство, — поддержал Хакуба. — Никто никогда не догадается, кто преступник.

— Ран, Казуха, не могли бы оставить нас одних? — попросил детектив Востока, необычайно серьёзно. Девушки кивнули, мгновенно, и отошли от своих спутников.

На объяснение всего, заграничному детективу и его сообщнику с запада, о данном преступлении потребовалось несколько минут.

Как оказалось, они мастерски скрывали от всех, что уже долгое время хранили дружественные отношения с вором в международном розыске и не видели в этом ничего опасного.

— Но… почему? — Шиничи смотрел на двоих осуждающим взглядом, как если бы он был их матерью, а они детьми, разбившими вазу и совравшими, что это был кто-то другой.

— Он хороший парень, — даже не думая ответил Хейджи.

— У него свои причины для воровства, — отмахнулся Хакуба.

В конечном счёте девушек не осведомили, что прекрасная леди была Кайто Кидом.

***

На следующий день Кид объявил о краже, а ещё через три Шиничи вместе с Ран были на светском вечере, где обещался быть фантомный вор и именно поэтому Кудо не был в состоянии отказать на такое прекрасное предложение.

Детектив Востока оглядывал людей взглядом, ища фальшивую личину Кайто Кида, но никто даже не подал намёка. Конечно, этот вор был гением и проколы невозможны, в принципе.

И тут его взгляд зацепился за рыжеволосую барышню, которая стояла рядом со столиком, где лежали фрукты и мутила вино в бокале, внимательно следя за главой компании, который пригласил их. Лицо её было каким-то знакомым.

На мгновение мелькнувшая ухмылка, замеченная так вовремя, сдала его с потрохами.

Сегодня удача была на его стороне.

— Ран, мне нужно кое-что проверить, жди здесь, — осведомил он Мори и пошёл в сторону главной подозреваемой, которая, естественно, заметила приближение и бросила мимолётный взгляд на него, ухмыляясь.

Девушка кивнула в сторону балкона.

— Я прямо заждался, Тантей-кун, — Кайто театрально махнул рукой, присаживаясь на поручень. Вино потекло на цветы под балконом, а бокал последовал за ним.

— Ты только что испортил чужое имущество, — заметил Шиничи, облокачиваясь на стену напротив вора.

Глаза цвета неба смотрели в синеву океана.

— Ну, ты же мне простишь? — естественно вопрос не нуждался в ответе. — Как у вас с Мори-чан?

— Не так, как я ожидал, — честно ответил Шиничи. — У нас вроде всё хорошо, но что-то не то.

— Может быть это не любовь? — Кудо посмотрел на своего соперника, вопросительно, тот замахал руками. — Ты не думай, что я издеваюсь, — Кид опасно откинулся назад, повышая вероятность своего падения с третьего этажа, — просто я тоже «как будто был влюблён». Мы даже встречались некоторое время, но ничего не вышло. Я любил её не так, как она хотела и не так, как я думал.

Голос его звучал отрешённо и как-то по-своему грустно.

Детектив завороженно смотрел, как преступник опасно покачивался.

— И как ты понял, что это не то? — Кудо подошёл к Киду, хватая его за руку, когда тот откинулся слишком сильно и мог упасть, хотя, он же чёртов акробат, он бы не упал, но ему очень захотелось схватить его руку в тот момент.

Кайто подтянулся тут же, переплетая чужие пальцы со своими в замочек и смотрел в глаза детектива с какой-то заботой и нежностью, которую тот до этого никогда не видел.

— Сердце, — он тыкнул пальцем в грудь Шиничи, — сейчас бьётся быстрее, чем при Мори-чан, не так ли?

Вор оттолкнулся от своего соперника, перед этим очаровательно улыбнувшись и подмигнув ему, и откинулся назад, падая. Кудо тут же наклонился, беспокоясь, но внизу ничего не было, кроме цветов и разбитого бокала, а из его нагрудного кармана высовывалась золотая цепь от драгоценности, которая должна была быть сегодня похищена.

— Чёртов вор. Сегодня без представлений?

Заметившие пропажу люди в зале засуетились.

***

Через две недели Шиничи уныло шёл по улицам до дома. Ран осталась дежурить и просила не ждать, потому что та собиралась остаться у Соноко с ночёвкой.

Вообще их отношения с Мори давно уже начали идти насмарку. Это замечали все, даже они сами. Но поделать ничего не могли, точнее Кудо не мог, потому его друг детства слишком сильно его любила. Каждый раз, когда они ссорились она, отчаянно просила прощения со слезами на глазах.

Он был слаб перед этим.

Оторвавшись от раздумий Шиничи решил проверить как далеко от него ближайший светофор и тот, к удивлению, оказался в менее чем пяти метрах от него. Тогда он и заметил чужие глаза, прикованные к нему.

Это было то самое великолепное амплуа Кайто Кида с именем «Веркло Юрей», но теперь одетая в обычную зелёную майку, голубую ветровку и серые бриджи, а на ногах кеды, немного поношенные, но аккуратные. Сегодня он был наряжен не для свидания.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — детектив встал рядом с вором, в ожидании зелёного света.

— Одежду приобретаю, — ответил Кайто, когда загорелся нужный цвет на светофоре и они зашагали на противоположную сторону улицы. — В тот раз мне повезло, что Хакуба написал мне и рядом был торговый центр.

Кудо просто шёл рядом, не зная, что ему делать дальше.

_Сердце действительно билось чаще._

— Кстати, — внезапно начал вор, — может, поможешь мне?

В его глазах демоны танцевали танго. Детектив, естественно, согласился, даже не зная, на что.

Через несколько минут перед Шиничи предстал магазин женской одежды и он одарил вопросительным взглядом вора.

— Поможешь мне выбрать одежду, в которой я буду краше всего, — Кид открыл дверь и прошёл внутрь.

Не долго думая, Кудо последовал за ним, оправдываясь, что ему всё равно делать нечего.

Медленным шагом они обходили отделы и Кид постоянно всё комментировал, на что получал столь же искренне-саркастические ответы от Шиничи. Продавщицы улыбались, глядя на них, видимо, думая, что они парочка. Да любой бы скорее всего так подумал, если бы их увидел.

Вскоре в руках вора красовалась приличная горка вещей, которую он понёс в гардероб.

— Только не подглядывай, — подмигнул он детективу и забежал немедленно внутрь, когда заметил, как Кудо поднимает руку с сумкой.

Это было глупо. То, чем они занимались здесь. Но одновременно забавно и весело. И вообще с Кайто Шиничи чувствовал нечто особенное. И даже эта тупость, что он сейчас стоит в магазине женской одежды и ждёт, когда из гардероба выйдет переодетый в девушку парень, было невероятно интересным, пусть и глупым до безобразия. Истинный Шерлок Холмс бы себе такого не позволил.

А затем шторка открылась, являя народу Кида в белом топе, через который просвечивался красный лифчик, синих шортах с высокой талией и чёрных чулках. И хоть Кудо Шиничи прекрасно знал, что это был парень, он жутко покраснел и отвернулся. Кайто расхохотался.

— Вижу, мне идёт, — и закрыл штору обратно.

Детектив бы проклял этого Вора, даром, что защищён магией.

И так прошёл почти час. Кайто одевался в различные наряды, иногда специально выбирая, что пооткровеннее, чтобы заставить любимого соперника краснеть. Им обоим было довольно весело, к тому же, когда Кид выбирал вполне приличные наряды, комментарии Шиничи были как нельзя кстати.

— У вас очень милая девушка, — сказала одна из продавщиц, проходя мимо.

— Это не моя девушка! — тут же ответил Кудо, на что девушка лишь хихикнула, посчитав, что парень просто смущается.

 _Но хотел бы_ , подумал он про себя.

Они вышли из магазина спустя два часа, потому что Кайто оказался очень придирчив в обуви и пришлось долго стоять с ним, пока он выбирал, цвет, чтоб были красивые, удобные и размер, дабы идеально подходили.

— Было весело, — вор махал пакетами вперёд-назад и улыбался, ослепительно.

Они шли по направлению светофора, потому как Кид жил в другой части Токио и сюда примчался только из-за нового бутика с модной одеждой и недорогими ценами. Как устоять.

Как-то всё было иначе. С Кидом. Окрыляюще-бесподобно. Неповторимо.

— Мне тоже, — он прикрыл глаза, но почти тут же открыл, когда почувствовал, что на кого-то наткнулся.

Это был Кайто. Он стоял перед ним, смотря прямо в глаза и Кудо чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. А затем касание. Не поцелуй. Просто касание. Просто нежно проскользнул своими губами по его.

— До следующей встречи, _Тантей-кун_ , — Кайто рванул от него в ближайший поворот и Кудо ринулся за ним, но увидел лишь пустой тупик. Он оглядывался по сторонам пока не заметил, как ему махал рукой, с другой стороны улицы, Кид, а свет с зелёного сменился красным.

***

Июль начался довольно плодотворно для Кайто Кида. Никто не мог поспорить. И вот очередное ограбление и очередной переулок, в котором его никто не найдёт. Должен был.

Кид резко развернулся, услышав чужие шаги за спиной, со страхом предвкушая кто это будет, но тут же успокоился, когда человек вышел из тени и лунный свет упал на его лицо.

Кудо Шиничи.

— Не оставляешь попытки поймать меня, _Тантей-кун_? — с улыбкой спросил вор и сделал шаг навстречу.

— Конечно, ты же преступник.

Честно говоря, Кайто был немного разочарован таким ответом. Он ожидал чего-то иного после того, что он сделал недавно.

— Хакуба сказал, что у тебя есть причины, — внезапно начал Шиничи, отвлекая вора, который не заметил, когда его лицо обратилось гримасой разочарования. — Почему бы тебе не поведать мне о них?

— Мы недостаточно близки, — он развёл руками.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, что я к тебе ближе, чем даже бриллиант в твоём кармане.

Вор посмотрел на детектива с подозрением, а затем усмехнулся, вздыхая.

Шляпа упала на асфальт, а монокль переместился на лицо Кудо. Слегка наклонившись, вор посмотрел на детектива своими глазами-сапфирами и его лицо было просто ослепительно красивым в ночи.

— Куроба Кайто, — вор сделал шаг вперёд, — к вашим услугам.

***

Ран ворвалась в дом Кудо с намерением узнать всё как есть. Накануне в школе Шиничи предложил им расстаться, по причине того, что его чувства оказались не теми, какими он их считал, но Мори не могла в это поверить. Он изменился с тех самых пор, как встретил ту девушку в день выступления фокусников и президент клуба карате была уверена, что эта девушка соблазнила его друга детства.

Позади неё шли Казуха и Хаттори, тщетно пытавшиеся её успокоить.

Но она слишком сильно загорелась пламенем истины, чтобы так просто всё оставить.

Когда они зашли в здание, тот тут же услышали шум из библиотеки и голоса, о чём-то говорящие. Они не могли разобрать.

И вот, Ран распахнула двери вместилища книг семьи Кудо, готовая увидеть ту самую девушку и позади неё Тоояма и Хейджи, готовящиеся в любой момент остановить девушку от необдуманного насильственного действа. Но то, что увидела Мори и Казуха было совсем не то, что они представляли.

— Шин-чан, я тебе говорю: в этом детективе преступник в итоге горничная и это довольно логично.

Это была, поистине, картина маслом. Шиничи лежал спиной к полу, махая книгой в руках, а на нём вальяжно рассиживал парень, точно его копия, только волосы взлохмачены и цвет глаз отличался.

— Но все доказательства указывали против его брата. Единственный, кто мог это сделать был он!

Незнакомец упал на Шиничи, устало вздыхая и обнимая его за шею. Ран и Тоояма не верили своим глазам.

— Слушай: не все писатели гениальные Шерлоки Холмсы, как ты, и вообще не каждый из них мог бы с лёгкостью раскрыть преступление, если бы были детективами, как твой отец.

— Ты намекаешь, что я всё ещё не дотягиваю до отца?

— Прости уж, но я до своего бати тоже не дотягиваю, — парень вернулся в сидячее положение. — Или может быть у тебя комплекс неполноценности из-за превосходства отца? Ваш личный психолог господин Кайто сейчас избавит вас от всех комплексов и, возможно, девственности, — рассмеялся он, смотря как краснеет Кудо под ним.

— Откуда в таком извращенце iq 400? — Шиничи попытался ударить Кайто, но тот сделал сальто назад, уворачиваясь с лисиной улыбкой на губах.

Хаттори кашлянул, отвлекая парней друг от друга и оживляя шокированных дам. Поняв, что они всё слышали, Шиничи покраснел в два раза сильнее, ему стало жарко от стыда и он отвернул голову, лишь бы не видеть взгляд подруги детства.

— Хейджи! — отозвался парень, глядя на детектива Запада. — Ох, милые дамы, простите, я вас знаю, но вы меня — нет. Я Куроба Кайто, приятно познакомиться.

— Нам… тоже… — оставаясь в оцепении ответила Ран.

— Я украл его нечаянно, — улыбнулся глупой улыбкой Куроба, смотря на Мори и кивая в сторону Кудо, кажется, в уме, насылавшего на него всадников Смерти.

— Знаешь, я даже не удивлён.

Устало, Хаттори прошёл к Кудо и присел на корточки рядом с ним.

— Ну что? Правда славный парень?

— Заткнись.

**Author's Note:**

> ю:рэй (幽霊) - этим словом в японии обозначают неупокоенных духов. те же самые призраки. фантомы.  
> ver-clo = clo-ver = клевер.


End file.
